Lover's Quarrel
by MTkurbs4xx
Summary: A one-shot that shows what happens when Rima and Nagi are put together as partners for an acting class. It involves a short description of how they met in two different ways. One has eggplant in it while the other has a Venus Fly Trap, an oversized bug, and Rima with a fly swatter.


**Don't own Shugo Chara**

Today we will be working on our acting skill. Says our teacher, Nikaido Yuu. Oh brother is all I think. Looking out the window, I stare blankly at the blue sky. It should be that color at least. I m not color blind, but in my world, all the color has dulled and faded away so much that all I see now is black and white. It has been this way ever since I met Amu. Having her as a close friend has helped me though, because whenever I see her, color is added to her figure. Other than that, everything is the same. Feeling someone poke my shoulder, I shift my gaze to the source and see Yaya. She has color too, it s just not as defined as Amu's is. Do you have any candy for Yaya? She asks me in a whisper.

"No," I tell her. Pouting she sits back in her seat that is behind me.

"Kairi," Yaya whispers again turning around to look at the person behind her seat. "Do you have candy for Yaya?"

Sighing, he rummages through his pockets, only to come up empty. "I thought I did, but I guess not," he tells her with a shrug. Reaching over to her left, she taps Amu and repeats her question. When that fails, she goes diagonal to the seat where Nagihiko should be. Remembering that he isn't here, she sits back again. Seconds later, Nagi comes in and sits in his seat which is -regretfully might I add- next to mine. Flashing me a smile, I respond with my usual scowl of annoyance.

"Okay," Says the teacher. "Whoever sits to your right will be your partner for the next week or so." I look to my right. Damn it.

"Let's work well together Rima." He says with a smile. I just grunt in response.

"Now that you all have your partners, I will call you guys up and ask you to act out a scene for me and the rest of the class. Got it?"

"Yes." Replies the class.

"Good." Our teacher grins before calling out pairs. One pair had to act out a random scene from a movie while another had to act like they disliked each other. A different pair was assigned to act out having a crush. Sadly, we were up next. "Mashiro and Fujisaki, please act out how you two first met."

"Which one should we do?" I ask my partner. "The one where I chucked an eggplant at your head, or the other one where I repeatedly beat you with a fly swatter until you left the flower shop that I worked at? I forgot which one came first."

"How about both," suggest Nikaido.

"Sure," agrees Nagi. "And the way I remember it, you were saving me from guys who thought I was a girl and were trying to pick me up."

"When was that?"

"It was with the eggplant that you chucked at them."

"No, I'm pretty sure I was aiming at you."

"But Rima," he whines, "it was because of you that they left me alone."

"I think the eggplant may have hit you harder than I thought. I nailed you in the head, correct?"

"I can't remember."

"Oh dear- never mind. How about the flower shop?"

"Oh, when you saved me from the fangirls you mean?"

"No, I'm pretty sure that, once again, you were the one I was trying to kick out of the store."

"But, you came and chased the girls away with a fly swatter."

"Really? I thought that was because of the Venus Fly Trap."

"Wait, what's the point of having a swatter if you have a fly trap instead?"

"Because the annoying bug that needed to be squashed was too big for the plant to eat." I tell him, massaging my temple.

"It was?"

"Yes, it was."

"You'll have to show it to me next time I stop by then, Rima."

"No need since the bug is right in front of me."

"Surely you don't actually mean that."

"Judging from the headache that I am getting right now, I'd say that I really do."

"Rima."

"Eggplant Head."

"Well, if you guys can't decide on which option to act out, then how about acting as lovers instead." My head instantly snaps up as I send the teacher a look that says to him, Are-you-out-of-your-damn-mind?! which is either ignored or means that we have a slightly psychotic adult who is just downright oblivious and needs some serious help ASAP. Both in which are totally fine with me, just as long as he gets replaced or has his head screwed on properly the next time I come.

"All right Rima, come here and give me a hug." Says Nagi holding his arms out.

"Fudge no."

"Rima." He repeats with a frown. "Do I need to come to you instead?" The class 'Aawwws' at that.

"No, I need you to get away from me." He takes a step towards me, only for me to stop him with my hand.

"Rima, what is it about me that annoys you?"

"Did you _really_ just ask me that?"

"Yes, because _I_ don't know."

"It's simple," I tell him. "Everything."

"Huh?"

"Just your existence. The mere thought of you annoys me to no end."

"You really do need a hug Rima."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Come here."

"I swear. One more step and I will have you singing soprano for the rest of your days."

"Good thing I don't sing then."

"I will make sure to kick you so hard that you... that you..."

"That I what?"

"C-can't feel your legs anymore!" I tell him, chickening out at the last second. Dang it!

"Is that so?"

"Y-yes."

"Well then, have at it."

"Wh-wha?"

"I said, give me your best shot."

"I erm.. uh... come again?"

Nagi chuckles. "Even though you threaten Rima, you would never actually do things that would hurt others."

"Yes I would! Remember when I crushed an X-egg on the day of the school festival? I transformed and crushed someone's dream!"

"That was the old you though. The new you would never do such a thing."

"Y-you don't know that!"

"Yes I do."

"W-wha?" He just chuckles again.

The sound of someone snapping their fingers draws my attention, followed by our bird brained teacher shouting out while pointing at us, "Of course! A lover's quarrel is what you guys should be assigned to act out!"

"Haven't we been doing that already?" I ask in confusion.

"Aw Rima, you really think we are-" starts Nagi.

"We have been quarreling, but that is all." I tell him.

"Yes but, in an indirect way you did admit that we were lovers."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did. Not." I say with a glare.

"Just keep telling yourself that." Is his reply.

"Do you want to be strangled that badly?" I ask. "Because that can be easily arranged." A malicious smile appears on my face as I start to crack my knuckles causing him to pale slightly.

"This is NOT a lover's quarrel, but a scene that is preparing the characters to fight!" Exclaims Yuu. Sorry but, my patience is wearing thin and honestly, I don t have an ounce of respect for this nutjob.

"Fine, fine, lover s quarrel got it." Walking straight up to Nagi, I raise my hand up and swing. Anticipating my moves, he raises his own hand up and catches mine by the wrist, an amused expression on his face.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of getting slapped by the infamous Mashiro Rima?"

"My dear," cringing, I continue, "N-N-Nagihiko."

"Yes, what is it, my love?"

Ignoring the happiness that blooms in my stomach, I deadpan, "You forgot to do the laundry."

"And so, my punishment is getting slapped?"

"Yup, pretty much," I say with a bob of my head. "That is, unless you want it as your reward instead." I tell him smiling sweetly.

"Hmm, I just can't decide." He replies causing me to give him a What-the-hades?! look.

"How masochistic are you?"

"Not as bad as you make it out to be."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely positive."

"Love," I say. "I think you're going crazy."

"Only because you re making me be this way." Da heck?

Going up on my tippy toes, I reach towards him and rest my hand against his forehead. The other went to mine. "Well, unfortunately you aren't sick."

"Yes I am."

"What do you have?"

"Lovesickness."

"Any cheesier and I swear you would start grow mold." I tell him.

"How so?"

"Too much sweet talk, and not enough effects."

"Analogy wise?"

"Too much cheese and not enough storage."

"Rima my dear, you aren't making any sense."

"That makes two of us."

"Explain."

"You aren't acting like your usual self."

"So?"

"This new you is weird and this is one of the worst lover's quarrel ever."

"Then shall we make it better?"

"How? By not having me try to do any more analogies?"

"No, by doing this." Leaning down, he presses his lips to my face making sure to kiss me near the lips. I jump away, but don't yell at him. Looking around, I see that my world is finally full of color again.


End file.
